Loving you is painful
by Watergiirl
Summary: Sakura is a normal high school student, except for the workaholic parents she has who are never home, a crazy fun loving 'slut' for a best friend, an abusive boyfriend, and a quiet mysterious boy she doesn't exactly know what title she has for him. Follow sakura on her adventure through the life of a teenage girl. Loving you! It's better than summary.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own nartuo. The themes are drama, and hurt/comfort, there is also romance but I couldn't put 3 themes so drama, hurt/comfort and romance.**

**Rated T for: Language, Violence, Suggestive Themes.**

**1**

_I'm wide awake -Katy Perry _

_I'm wide awake, yeah I was in the dark,_  
_I was falling hard, with a broken heart, _  
_I'm wide awake, I didn't read the stars so well, _  
_I'm wide awake, and now it's clear to me that_  
_everything you see, ain't always what it seems..._

A pair of warm hands cover both my eyes and their hair tickles my face. "Guess who!" The person says all happy. I roll my eyes from under the hands covering my face.

"Hm, well who could this be? One of the school's prettiest girls? The school bitch or school slut? Or could this be one person with all the qualities I just mentioned rolled into one? If that's the case then this mysterious person can only be known as the infamous Ino Yamanaka." I joke even though everything I just said was true.

She let's go of my face and walks backwards in front of me, "Haha, very funny. Bitch." She rolls her ocean blue eyes at me then turns to walk normally again as we enter the classroom.

Ino had been my best friend for as long as I could remember, ever since we were kids. I loved my best friend, she was like a sister, even though we fought sometimes. The only thing about her was that she was a slut, I know you're thinking what kind of a best friend am I calling her a slut. But the truth was, she is.  
And the weird thing was, she knew it too.

She also was a bitch, the bitch. And was always in a fight being accused of sleeping with somebody's boyfriend or causing breakups. That was Ino for you. But she did have her good sides.

"And just because I made out with shikimaru and sai, at the same time doesn't make me a slut." She giggles. "Yeah, keep on thinking that…" I say.

"Okay class. Since today is the first day I'll let you guys talk to each other and catch up on each other's summer vacations and stuff. Just remember, keep your voices low or I can find some work for you." Kurenai sensi says as she sits behind her desk and starts to write stuff.

"So are you coming over after school to ten-ten's house to sleep over? Me, Hinata, and Temari are going, you coming?"

"Uh, yeah sure why not. Wait, is it just you guys? Ino?" I say with a raised eyebrow. Usually when we had sleepovers, boys someone always came sneaking through the window to join us.

"Yes, yes I promise just us. Ten-ten's parents are home this time so we can't pull any of that." She says. "Then alright, I'll be there."

The rest of the class we gossip and talk about parties and how we think the new school year is going to turn out. Since I was now a Jr. I was very excited that after this school there'd only be one more. Then I'd be off to college. "Okay, I'll see you and the rest of the girls when I get to ten-ten's house." I say grabbing my book bag to head out to the next class.

On my way I go into the bathroom really quick since I haven't used it when I woke up this morning. That was a long time considering I was now going to the last class of the day. After I unload my bladder, I wash my hands and turn around to a girl who's practically inches away from my face.

"Shit!" I say hearing the bell signaling class time. "Sorry," I tell her for bumping into her even though she was the one right up under me. I walk around her and open the bathroom door when she says.

"Wait. Your saskue's girlfriend, right?" She says looking me up and down, not in a rude way just trying to figure out if I'm saskue's girlfriend or not.

"Um, yeah." I say, and then smile after I say it. It felt so good to say that, I wished everyone would ask me just so I could say yes.

"Why do you go out with him?" She says with a screwed up face. It catches me off guard. Why'd she say it like that?

I shrug. "Because I like him," I say not fully understanding her question. The late bell rings signaling that I'm now late for class.

"Hey I gotta go." I say jetting out the bathroom and upstairs to class, not leaving any opportunity for her to say anything.  
**OoOoOoOoO**

"Sakura, I see you finally made it to class, now because of your lateness all the groups have already been decided, looks like we'll have to squeeze you in with-"

_Saskue please, saskue please, come on I want to be with my boyfriend saskue! _I mentally pray to myself.

The door to the classroom stops kakashi's decision.  
"Ah, Kakashi looks like we have a new student." The principle Tsunade says as she comes walking through the door standing next to her, is a boy with messy crimson hair.

"Okay, thanks. What's your name young man?" Kakashi asks him. "Sasori, no akasuna." He says.  
"Okay Mr. Akasuna, you can work with-" Kakashi snaps his fingers. "That young lady right over there." He says pointing to me.

I slight frown appears on my face, not because I disliked the boy or anything. I just wanted to be with my boyfriend. He pulls a seat up next to me.

I look at him, I know he was new to the school because I had never seen him around or heard his name, I mean I didn't know _everybody _in the whole building, but he was cute. So girls would definitely talk about him, which means it would have somehow reached my ears. Cute guys took up the majority of the conversations most of the girls had.

"Um, we're doing a project. We have to work in pairs to answer these questions." I say showing him the sheet. He takes it and scans it, I know he's not _really _reading it, just trying to look like he actually cares.

"So when we're done reading it, we have to come up with answers, together." I smile, being friendly.

"Yeah, okay." He gives back a half smile. I look over to the other groups and everyone is staring. I know it's because of the new boy. I search for saskue's group and I smile even bigger and wave at him but he has a frown on his face. He looks…angry. Quickly he turns back around and goes back to his group.

What was wrong with him?

Ah, man. I was upset now because saskue was. Now I really couldn't concentrate on this project. I was trying to focus and get it done but I kept looking at saskue. Hoping he would turn back and look at me.

"Uh, are you finished reading?" The new boy asked turning my attention back to him. "Oh, um, yeah." I say, "What do you think the answer is for number one?" I ask him. I would just have to try and agree with all his answers because I didn't read the paper.

"Well number one says what style of government the americans favored? I think they wanted a republic, a government in which the people elect representatives to govern. Because they thought governments should be based on the consent of the people, what do you think?" He asked me.

"Um, yeah that's exactly what I had. What about number two?" I say clearing my throat.

"Well actually I'm not sure about that one. So whatever answer you have we can go with that one,"

I swallow. "…I forgot-"

He smirks knowingly. "You didn't read it, did you?" He says. _How'd he kno_w? Was my distraction with saskue that_ obvious?_

"I'm sorry," I say apologetically. "It's cool, it's a good thing I read it, so I'll just write the answers." I was surprised at his attitude, I probably would've been mad knowing all the work for the project was actually all _my _work. I felt bad knowing I did nothing.

The rest of the class was boring, we sat there until the bell rang and handed in the work. At least it was the last period of the day so when the bell rung everyone practically flew over to the door.

I packed all my things In my bag, and by the time I look up, saskue's gone. Probably in his car waiting for me. I smile thinking about the make-out session that was coming in a minute.

"Bye," I wave to the new kid and leave the class fast walking through the hall and down the staircase until I get to the first floor.

I walk out of the school and into the parking lot, I already know which one is saskue's car so I look for the all black BMW with tinted windows.

I spot it amongst the crowd and happily walk over like a kid. I gently knock on the glass and hear the car unlock.

I get inside close the door and sigh, thankful that school was done for the day. "Hi saskue-kun!-" The back of saskue's hand connects with my face so hard my head violently snaps to the side and hits the glass.

The car has an eerie silence. My shaky hand reaches up to my stinging face. I turn around slowly, still afraid to move because of another blow that might come.

Tears brim my eyes and I look into dark black, cold one's just before the water in my eyes blurs my vision.

_I'm wide awake..._

**A/N: what do you think? R&R plzzz!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own nartuo.**

** 2  
**  
I close the door behind me and drop my book bag. "Mom? Dad?" I call out knowing I'm not gonna get an answer. "Oh, hey mom." I hug the air in front of me.

"My boyfriend just smacked the shit out of me, can I talk to you about it? Oh, your busy. That's fine." I say continuing to talk to myself.

"Okay, I'll just go get some ice out the freezer." I continue then walk into the kitchen. There's no ice so I have to settle for a bag of frozen peas. It was better than nothing.

I remove my hand and put the bag of peas on my still burning face. I walk upstairs into the bathroom and look into the mirror as I remove the peas. It doesn't look as bad as it feels. My face is just a little red and I have a tiny bump above my right eye from when it hit the glass.

I walk back down the stairs and plop down on the couch listening to the silence of the house trying to figure out what happened. I sigh feeling like crap as I rest my head on the back of the couch and close my eyes.

**FLASHBACK: **

_"Hi saskue-kun!-" The back of saskue's hand connects with my face so hard my head violently snaps to the side and hits the glass._

_The car has an eerie silence. My shaky hand reaches up to my stinging face. I turn around slowly, still afraid to move because of another blow that might come. _

_Tears brim my eyes and I look into the dark black, cold one's just before the water in my eyes blurs my vision._

_My tears spill as I continue to watch him with my mouth hung open in disbelief. He drives with his jaws tight together the whole time. he car ride is quiet while I continue to cry silently the whole way home._

_When he pulls up in front of my house he turns off the engine and just sits there, with his hands still on the steering wheel, looking straight ahead; I just sit there, partially too afraid to move._

_"You think what you did was cute?" He looks at me, but I don't say anything. I still couldn't believe the boy that I'd been going out with for three months that was so sweet to me had just hit me._

_"The whole class was watching the two of you. Smiling and flirting wit each other. what? That was funny to you? What we're you trying to do get my attention? Well surprise sakura. You got it." _He starts to laugh crazily.

_"What you thought I wouldn't do anything after you embarrassed me like that in front of everybody?"_

_I stare at him like he was a monster, I was never so scared in my life. It felt like if I blinked he would slap all the oxygen out of me._

_"Obviously you don't know me." He reaches over and grabs my shirt collar and pulls me so close our noses are touching._

_"Don't ever disrespect me like that again. Get out." He says through gritted teeth. He let's my shirt go and turns back on the engine and I get out and watch his car leave tire marks in front of my house before he speeds off down the street._

**END FLASHBACK.**

When my cellphone suddenly rings my eyes shoot open for a minute. I reach into my bag to get it and it's Ino. Probably calling about the sleepover thing. I don't feel like talking to anyone so I toss the phone back down on the couch.

There was no homework so I didn't have to worry about that, I wasn't in the mood to watch tv even though it was probably a good idea to get my mind off of what happened. But even if I tried to get my mind off of it I couldn't. The cold bag against my face was a reminder.

_What the hell was he talking about? I wasn't even smiling with anyone-Wait...Was he talking about that new boy in class today?_

When I told him we had to come up with answers as a team. Well I had to smile, I didn't want to come off as if I didn't like him or something. It also made me smile thinking saskue was jealous.

I had to forget about this and keep it to myself. When saskue called me or stopped by I would pretend that I was mad at him for hitting me. Even though I was suppose to be mad at him for real for. I wasn't for some reason. After I made him sweat it out for a while I would tell him he misunderstood why I was smiling.

I put the bag of pea's in the sink to defrost it, I had to find something to cook anyway since my parents weren't home. Learning how to cook since I was twelve had come in handy. I didn't feel like going outside or even ordering any takeout.

I went into the freezer and took out a pack of meatballs. And two packs of spaghetti and tomato sauce out the pantry. That's it, spaghetti and meatballs for dinner!

After I wash my hands I put the spaghetti to boil and the pack of meatballs in the sink to defrost with the peas. I preferred putting them in the sink instead of the microwave.

I go upstairs and take off my school clothes and put them in the washing machine my parents had in the room next to their own. I take a five minute shower and come back down to tend to the food.

I start to feel like my normal self again after a while, I hear the doorbell ring and my face lights up for a minute thinking it might be saskue but then I remember I'm suppose to pretend that I'm not talking to him. So I look down at what I'm wearing, a pink vest and a pair of green shorts. I run over to the door and look through the peephole, I actually get _mad_when I see that it's my father.

I unlock the door and step aside. He comes walking through right past me. I close the door behind him.  
"Uh, Mr. do I know you? Are you sure you don't have the wrong house?" I say sarcastically.

"Haha, very funny sakura. You know I gotta work." He says running up the stairs. _Yeah, you always do..._

I roll my eyes and wait at the bottom of the steps for him to come back down. When he does I start again. "My, my what brings you home?" I ask.

He waves his Bluetooth, "Forgot it this morning, I had to take my lunch break to come home and get it." He says hastily.

"Ah," I say not surprised. And I wasn't. My dad had forgot his wireless earpiece on many occasions and always had to travel back a whole three hours from where he worked to come back and get it.

"Okay honey I gotta go." He says running to the door in a rush, I don't even respond. Hell, I didn't even think I had time too. I watch him as he jets through the door.

That was probably the longest I'd ever seen my dad in the house for. The only time I saw my parents was probably five minutes one day in a whole week when they would stop by the house for something. Or on holidays.

I roll my eyes and go back into the kitchen to cook the food. When it's finished, I take out a plate of spaghetti and meatballs for lunch because I was starving! I didn't eat school lunch so I dove into my food like it was the last meal I'd ever eat.

After I eat I desperately try to find something to do. I check my phone to see if I have any missed calls or text from saskue which I didn't.

I still couldn't believe he had hit me. It was weird though, I wasn't mad like any normal girl would be if their boyfriend had laid their hands on them. I was more shocked. Doesn't mean I didn't care if saskue had hit me, I just wasn't mad like I should've been.

The only call I have is from Ino. I sigh and put my phone down. Everyday my routine was the same, I'd come home and watch tv until dinner and watch some more tv then go to bed. Just me by myself because my parents were never here.

And that's just what I did. Watched tv until eleven o'clock at night, ate dinner then went to bed. When I wake up I do my daily routine. Eat breakfast, shower, put my clothes on, brush my teeth and hit the door for school.

That was one good thing about my parents never being home, If I didn't feel like going to school no one would be hear to tell me to. So if I chose to stay home no one could stop me.

It's a little chilly outside so I put on a sweater and start to walk, the school was walking distance but saskue decided to come by and get me most of the times anyway. I wondered what I would say and how I would react when I saw him. Pretending to be mad of course. I would forgive him, but I needed him to think I was mad.

**OoOoOoOoO**

When I get inside the building I go to my first class. I see one of my friends, Hinata. So I walk over to her and sit next to her. "Hi hinata-chan," I smile.

"Oh, hi. Sa-sakura-chan, h-how are you?" I smile at hinata's shyness. Even though we've have been friends since middle school she was still shy when it came to starting a conversation.

"I'm fine. What about you? Still have a crush on nartuo? Him and saskue are best friends, I could have saskue talk to him if you want."

At the mention of nartuo, she lit up like a dark red cherry. It was like she lost herself anytime his name was brought up. Seeing her reaction I took it as a yes.

"N-no I-I just-"

"It's okay. We'll just have to get him to you before Ino gets to him." I say half jokingly. She doesn't smile. I don't know if it was because she thought I was right about what I had said, she just didn't want laugh or because she didn't think it was funny.

"Sa-sakura. Y-you mustn't say such t-things about friends." She almost looks, hm, how should I put it? Upset. Yes, she looked upset because of what I had said.

"I-I know hinata I was only jok-" She gets up and goes to another seat closer to the front. Was she really that upset? I didn't think it was that serious.

I see someone sit next to me and I look over, it's the boy that saskue said I was _flirting_with in class yesterday. I don't know why but I look around to see if saskue is in the class even though I know he's not. Had to make sure.

I don't say anything and neither does he. He doesn't even notice me. I turn back and see someone standing above me. "Excuse me your in my seat." A girl says.

"I'm sorry were the seats assigned?" I ask. "Yes, they were." She says with attitude, obviously because she thought that I was testing her. "Oh, I'm sorry…" I grab my stuff and find an empty seat in the back.

I work the whole period until the bell rings. On the way to my next class I feel a hand on my shoulder. "Sakura."

I turn around to saskue. Instantly I make a frown appear on my face. I roll my eyes and keep walking when he grabs my hand, gently though.

"Sakura I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get that angry. It's just-when I saw the two of you I couldn't help it."

"And why not? I was just being nice, saskue. And you hit me for that. I wasn't cheating on you or anything, I was just being friendly. So even if I was flirting, that doesn't give you the right to hit me."

He looked like a innocent child being yelled at by his mom. My whole plan to pretend to be mad at him vanished when I said to him with a smile.

"It's okay saskue. I'm not mad, just don't do it again. Okay?" I say. He looks surprised by my reaction.

"Yeah," He says and leans in for a kiss. That _kiss_turns into making out, he pulls me in closer to him as his hands rest on my back. They don't stay there for long as they slide down onto my butt. I rest my hands on his chest and just as I start to get into it an older voice snaps the moment.

"Save the inappropriateness for outside the perimeters of this building please or get two lovely seats in detention." A teacher says as they pass by.

Saskue gives me one last peck before he winks and gives me a sexy smirk that makes me melt inside. "See you later." He says and walks away.

"Okay." I say. When the bell rings I run down thr hall and sprint down the staircase. "Dammit I have gym…" I mumble to myself.

**OoOoOoOo**

After I get dressed I sit on the bleachers waiting for directions from Guy sensi. He was my gym teacher last year, he was a really fun gym teacher but a little too hyperactive at times.

After Guy read the names off the attendance of who was suppose to be in his class we all had to sit down and get called by one to get our height and weight down seeing it was only the second day of school. I knew it would take up the whole period because there were about thirty other kids in here.

"Um why didn't you come yesterday!?" Ino comes flying over dropping her Louis Vuitton handbag on the bench, it sounds so hard when it drops it's like she has bricks in it.

"I forgot."

She looks at me like she knows I'm lying. "Well what about your cellphone? I called you." She says.

"Forgot to check it." I shrug.

"Well you can definitely make it up to me. Tonight Deidara is throwing a pool party at his house. It's going to be crazzzy." She says emphasizing the word 'crazy.'

"Wait what happened to your eye right here," She reaches out to touch the little bump above my eye but I smack her hand away. "Nothing." I say.

"Isn't Deidara?-" I say changing the subject.

"Yup. That hot sexy ass boy with the long blonde hair and blue bedroom eyes. Ah! I cannot wait!" She squeals.

"Uh, tomorrow is school, why didn't he do it Friday or saturday or something?"

Ino rolls her eyes. "Who cares when he did it, the parties going to be soo wild no one's even thinking about school. No one there is planning to go to school the next day anyway! Everyone will be too wasted and high."

"Okay, whatever I'll be there." I huff. "You better, I swear sakura I will pass by your house and drag you out. You are not standing me up this time."

"Yeah okay I know." I say. This was going to be great, a bunch of wild teenagers at a pool party with no adults, beer, weed and each other. I couldn't wait…

**A/N: R&R please!**


End file.
